


A Friendly Agreement

by NonSaltyPretzels



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonSaltyPretzels/pseuds/NonSaltyPretzels
Summary: Mae doesn’t want to be a virgin all her life, but she has trouble getting along with most people. Luckily Gregg and Angus have offered to solve her problem for her.





	A Friendly Agreement

“Hahahahaha- wait what?” Mae looked at her two closest friends, Angus and Greg in disbelief.

Greg smiled his wide, well meaning grin. 

“Like I said, if you wanted to just like, have sex, dude. I could help you out.”

Angus nodded quietly behind him, a polite smile on his face.

Mae herself was having a difficult time comprehending the whole situation before her.

“But wait, aren't you and Angus…?”

Greg waved his hand excitedly, both to dismiss her worries and excited to talk about him and Angus.

“Yeah! We're amazing together! But this is just like, a friendly thing to together, between friends.”

Angus speaks up from behind him.

“I understand if you don't feel comfortable, but I just want you to know. I'm perfectly okay with this, you're my friend and I love Greg. I know him giving some assistance to you isn't gonna change him.” Angus said, grabbing his hand and holding it with his usual polite smile.

“AWWW, ya big teddy bear!”Greg said, both squeezing and patting Angus’s large paw with both of his.

Mae gave a large groaning noise and lowered her head onto the table before raising it and looking at Greg and Angus. 

“You know what, fine. I'll take you up on that offer.” Mae said exasperated. She really wanted to know what sex was like, but she wasn't having any luck finding anyone, and she was comfortable around Greg and Angus. As far she knew, this could be like her only chance.

Greg gave his signature excited grin and waved one arm in the air, while the other one stayed in Angus’s hand. 

“Alriiiiiight! This is gunna be fun!!!!”

Mae sure hoped so.

 

 

Later that night, at Greg and Angus’s apartment.

 

The three of them were all seated on Greg and Angus’s big and comfy bed. When Mae arrived, she expected they'd hang out for a bit, but Gregg got a little over excited and wanted to get to show rolling, so they all moved into the bedroom.

“Sooooooooooooooooooo,” Greg said, looking around at Angus who sat reading a book at his desk on his side of the room and at Mae whose eyes haven't left her lap since walking into their bedroom. Her cheeks were definitely showing a blush. 

Angus looked over from his desk.

“You should take off your shirt, Greg. You too Mae.” 

Mae hearing this looked up almost in shock, her blush intensifying. She opened her mouth to say something when a dark black shirt hit her in the face. 

“Haha! Got you!!” Angus said, laughing falling over on the bed. 

Mae gave a small hmph as she pulled the shirt away from her face. She was secretly thankful for Greg’s goof as it reminded her that she shouldn't be so worried. It's just Greg, and Greg wouldn't judge no matter what.

“Still though…” Mae thought as she rubbed her fingers across the bottom of her shirt, “Once he sees MY body, I doubt he'll wanna continue. He’ll probably be like 'Ugh gross! Too flabby! Get a workout flabby tabby!’ and then I'll have to go home.”

Admittedly it didn't sound like something Gregg would do, but she still felt trepidations about showing her pudgy stomach off. 

Fortunately she didn't have to make a decision, as she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Gregg move around get behind her. Suddenly, her shirt was pulled off over her head and she was staring at Angus across the room from her with nothing but her bra on, who gave a small glance over at her before going back to his book.

She wanted to scream, but honestly felt a little too emotionally overwhelmed to really make any kind of conscious decision, so she kinda just sat there with a huge blush on her face, staring off into the distance.

“Hey, Mae you okay? Wanna stop? Sorry for doing that to you, but you seemed to be having some problems.” Gregg said as he came back in front of Mae, genuine concern on his face. 

See the concerned face of Gregg snapped Mae back into reality. She shook her head and sheepishly covered her stomach with her arms. 

“What? Oh, uh, I'm good. Super cool, like a cucumber. With shades. And a bad attitude.” Mae said.

“Oh! Great! Well… do you wanna take off the rest of your clothes then?” Gregg asked, already unbuckling his belt. 

“OH! UH! Yeah! Just uh!! Give a second!” Mae’s ears stood up and her face grew as red as possible, before she turned away to start fiddling with the buttons on her jeans.

As she slowly took off her remaining clothing, thoughts were swirling around her head.

“What if I'm horrible at this.

“Will it be weird to look at Gregg and Angus after this?”

“God I hope I don't look too fat. 

“Will it hurt? “

“What if I have to use the bathroom, is there time outs?” 

But eventually she slid off her jeans leaving her in just her bra and panties. With a long exhale, she steeled herself, feeling just a little more confident in what they were about to do. She turned around and let out a small gasp in surprise. 

Gregg was fully naked, having removed both his pants and underwear, and was lazily stroking his cock as he looked at Mae. 

Mae looked him over and really saw what Angus sees in Gregg. He had a nice and slim body. There wasn't much muscle on him but what was there added some really nice definition to his thighs and hips. And his cock just looked really yummy. Mae couldn't believe she just thought that, but for some reason, the smooth pointed red cock of Gregg just looked really tasty. Like an oversized lollipop she'd have at candy stores. Her eyes trailed up to his face, where his eyes met hers and he gave her his typical wide smile. Angus, noticing her gasp looked over from his book again.

“Looking great Gregg.” Angus said, before turning back to his book. 

Gregg turned to Angus super happily. “Thanks! But not as great as youuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

Mae seeing this smiled. She was very thankful for her friends, they were such a helpful force in her life and she genuinely wouldn't know what to do without them.

Looking down at her body, she unclasped her bra and slid out of her panties before crawling over to Gregg and tapping his shoulder.

“Soooo, I'm ready.” Mae said, still finding it a little hard to meet his eyes.

Gregg turned back to her still smiling. 

“Okay then! Lay on your back and spread your legs!”

Mae did as Gregg asked and felt very self conscious. He had placed himself between her legs and she could feel his dick brush against her labia. While that sent a shiver down her spine, she couldn't help but think about how bad her stomach must look right now. 

Luckily, how good or bad her stomach looked didn't seem to stop Gregg at all as he began pushing against Mae, trying to insert his cock into her. Mae gave a sharp gasp before putting a hand out to stop Gregg. 

“O-ow! Stop!” She said, a little hurried. 

Gregg immediately pulled back and got off her.

“Sorry! What's wrong! I didn't mean-” Gregg's apology was cut short by the sound of Angus clearing his throat. 

“Er-hem. Gregg, you're going to have to make sure she's lubricated enough for you. I don't think we have any extra lube so…”

“So what? Does that mean we couldn't have sex?” Mae thought, her mind starting to reel at the thought. “All that embarrassment! For nothing! Maybe I can at least su-”

“Mmnnnnn…” 

Mae's thoughts were cut off by her moaning from a pleasure coming from between her legs. Looking down she saw Gregg muzzle deep between her thighs.

“Haha wow, so that’s what a girl tastes like, or maybe that’s just what you taste like. I dunno, it’s kinda cool though”, Gregg thought aloud, pausing his ministrations. 

“Taste? I have a taste?” Mae thought, hips bucking slightly at Greggs tongue against her. Her head was still spinning a little at all the current events transpiring so quickly, but the pleasure coming from Gregg gave her something to focus on. He was pretty uncoordinated with his methods, he licked in a lot of weird places and didn’t seem to focus much with his tongue, like he was more exploring the unfamiliar place with his tongue then doing anything specific. Still to Mae, it felt better than anything her hands were used to doing to her.

“Mnnn, Gregg, I uh, think I’m “lubricated” en-uhh-ough,” Mae said, clutching one of Greggs ears in her hand. 

Hearing that Gregg stopped immediately and pulled up, his face messy with Mae’s juices but still grinning.

“Haha hey, that’s pretty fun, I think I still prefer sucking Angus’s dick but hey, if you ever want me to do that again I’d be down,“ Angus said and he repositioned his hips back between Mae’s.

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind, Gregg,” Mae replied, staring down at Gregg’s cock now lined up with her newly moistened entrance. “Are we gunna uh, start the sin now?”

“Oh yeah! Let’s start! Yeahhh!” And with that small cheer Angus presses his hips forward into Mae.

At first, the familar pain came up but it was a little different. The skin wasn’t being pulled so harshly, and it felt a bit duller, like stretching your legs, but on your groin. She let out a series of gasp as Gregg slid into her until eventually she felt his hips meet hers as he fully sheathed his cock inside her.

“Ohhh fuck. Gregg, your dick is inside me”, Mae said wide eyed looking at where they met.

“I know! Crazy huh! Oh! How are you feeling? It didn’t seem to hurt as much this time!” Gregg cheerfully asked, his breathing had just gotten a little shallower but overall he seemed to be his usual self despite currently fucking his childhood friend.

“Uh yeah, it hurt a bit but now it’s uh, it’s fine”, Mae looked up at Gregg smiling down at her and then at Angus who actually hasn’t looked up from his book. “Uh, so is this it?”

“Huh?” Gregg tilted his head to the side.

“Like is this all sex is?”

“Oh! Haha! Not at all! Lemme show you the Gregg special! Angus LOVES it!” Gregg smiled grew as he began reposting his legs and put his hands on Mae’s legs to start moving them up and out. Hearing Gregg, Angus looked over.

“Uh Gregg, she’s new. Maybe don’t go-“ 

“Gregg special what’s th-oooOOOHHAA HAAAH HOO HAAA,” Angus got cut off by Mae who cut her self off by the moans brought to her by Gregg ramming his cock into her. Turns out, Gregg has pretty strong hips letting him move really fast and piston his cock in and out of Mae at blinding speeds. 

“Hoo- oh man, this is -phew- a lot easier, since you -haa- don’t need lube like -ugh- Angus does,” Gregg said thrusting down into Mae’s writhing body.

Mae opened her mouth to respond but the only thing that came out was a prolonged moan. Her vagina, her pussy felt like it was on fire in the best of ways. She felt Gregg’s cock every time it pistoned inside her, stretching out her virgin insides. She clutched Gregg’s arms that held her hips up as her eyes rolled back. Gregg’s pace never stopped or slowed for what felt like an enternity. An enternity that Mae felt she wanted to live in. 

Gregg looked down at his best friend and felt happy seeing her lost in her own euphoria. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Oh man, wait until you see my SECRET move.”

Before Mae could register what those words could possibly imply, Gregg lifted both their hips so now her hips were almost sticking straight in the air and her legs were sticking straight out, his cock pressed hard and deep inside her really making Mae feel full and tightening around Gregg causing even him to let out a howl of pleasure.

“Ohhhhh man! Get ready Mae! Mnnugh!!!” Gregg shouted as he back, not as quickly as before but twice as hard, slamming his hips into Mae’s each time penetrating her as far as he could.

“Guh- unf- fu- ck- buh-“ Mae could barely chock out any words with how hard Gregg was fucking her into the bed. Suddenly, she felt her body begin tightening up and pulsing coming from the back of her skull as she let out a loud moan as she came all over Gregg’s cock. After about 30 seconds of straight moaning she fell completely limp, still moaning softly as Gregg’s cock continued to pound into her now over stimulated pussy.

“Ahhh! Here it comes Mae! Ugh!” Gregg luckily came shortly after, his knot swelling inside Mae causing her to moan louder. His balls began twitching as he came inside her, each spurt causing them to rise against her ass. Gregg collapses against Mae, their sweaty bodies slapping together on the bed.

“Haaa, haaa, haaa, so, was it fun for you! Mae? Uh, Mae?” Gregg, looked over at Mae. Apparently she had completely passed out from Gregg’s performance, only occasionally letting out a small moan as his cock would twitch and let another spurt of cum out inside her.

“I’ll uh, get comfortable I guess.” Gregg, said as he laid on her, unable to free his cock until his knot went away. For once, he hated that he came so much. Hopefully Mae would wake up soon, maybe she’d want a turn with Angus.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fandom needs more smut.


End file.
